


The World at your Fingers

by AngrySheepProject



Series: Love; no matter the type. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sunsets, Two girls sitting on a roof shoulder to shoulder cause they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySheepProject/pseuds/AngrySheepProject
Summary: The sun is prettier with someone else with you
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Love; no matter the type. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597489
Kudos: 1





	The World at your Fingers

The cement burned against her palms as her hand slid across the rough surface. “I would kill for a view like this on my roof.” Her eyes trailed along each of the clouds, soaking in their red underbellies and blue shadows. “It’s beautiful.” 

A soft chuckle danced along her vertebrae. “Do you ever just go up on your roof and watch the sunset?” 

Brown eyes dropped down as she clicked the heels of her sneakers together. “Last time I tried that, my mom started making a huge fuss.” her lips tugged up at the memory. “Nowadays the Landlady is the one pitching the fit.” She giggled at her own joke, imagining the bespeckled woman practically fuming at one of her brothers while gesturing to her spot at the edge of the building. 

Something warm brushed against her side. “Weird, I would’ve thought your family would have been cool with you doing that.” Her voice was even, and it melted down her nerves like honey. 

She rolled her eyes and popped another piece of candy corn in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste. “Sometimes we used to go up there anyway, grab some blankets and a lot of candy, and just look at the stars.” the familiar scent of roses tickled her nose pleasantly. “They would bicker a little bit before finally settling down and pointing out some constellations. It was fun.”    


It was a little easier to see the stars from on their roof, not a lot of electricity ran through that section of the city so more stars shone through. Three different hands would point to an odd star here and there and quietly whisper what type it was, like a secret. “Those were some of the best times. After we got in trouble for staying up there without permission.” 

Dark brown eyes stared softly at her. “Must have been nice to have someone to share it with,” she commented. “I didn’t have anyone to share this with, so this has been my little secret.” Her shoulders slumped at the confession. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

The redhead shook out of her sadness. “For what?” 

“For trusting me enough to share your secret, it’s really nice.” 

Her companion’s lips parted, and she could see the faint traces of pink dusting across her cheeks. “You think It’s nice?” 

The skin around her eyes pinched together as she smiled wider. “Mhm. It’s even better seeing it with you.”

The shock slowly melted off her face, but the red persisted from the unexpected praise. “Well, I’m glad you enjoy it.” she ducked her head. “And me,” she added. “No one has actually told me that.” 

The Brunette gasped and leaned closer. “Well they should, you’re great.” She pulled back slightly. “Honestly, I wish we had been friends when we were younger.” The wind tickled the underside of her neck. Warm tranquility easing her heart to slow. “It would have been fun.” 

“You make it sound like we can’t be friends now,” she frowned. “There’s plenty of time in the future to do stuff.” 

Right, the future she hadn’t seen in three months. Her stomach sank with bitterness at the thought. This was going to be a large stepping stone in their relationship with each other, being friends, and she’ll be the only one to remember. No more sunsets on the roof and lingering traces of roses. 

There might be a tomorrow. “The future isn’t set in stone.” 

“I know that.” she frowned. “But I want to spend as much as it as I can being with you.” 

She smiled, ignoring the ache in her chest. “Me too.” 


End file.
